Hope On The Rocks/Issue 107
This is Issue 107 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Maybe I Should". This issue is Miles-centric. 807, Maybe I Should “I might stay.” Tex mutters. We are sitting next to the cabin, eating. Texas is having a break, and I’m on watch right now. “What?” I ask, looking at Tex. “I think I’ll stay. I mean... I can’t contribiute with a lot.” Tex continues. “That’s not true.” I say, trying to comfort Tex. We’ve been good friends for a while, and I would hate to leave without him. On the other hand, if I stay as well, that wouldn’t be a problem. But I don’t want to stay. I want to be safe. “Compared to some of the others here, it is. Take Neil. He would be much more helpful than me.” Tex argues. “You can’t stay, Tex.” I say, trying to get this thought out of his head. “You have some great skills that we need.” Tex smiles, looking flattered. I don’t think he gets told stuff like this very often. “Well. I’ll think about it.” Tex says, getting up. “I better get back to work.”  I get up as well, and Tex enters the cabin again. I hope they’re done with the boat soon, even though we’re still six people too many. “Hey, Miles.” I hear Garrett’s voice saying. I look, seeing the man walking over to me. “Hey.” I reply. Garrett and I haven’t talked a lot, so it would be weird if he wanted to begin now. “Do you know where Chad is? I need to talk to him.” Garrett says. Makes more sense than if he just wanted to chat. “Uh...” I say, swinging my rifle over my shoulder. “Isn’t he inside?” “No, he’s not.” Garrett says, itching his neck. He then tilts his head with a weird smile, looking at something behind me. I look, seeing Chad and Margaret walking out from the house on the other side of the street. Both Garrett and I know what they were doing. “Chad.” Garrett says. “I need to talk to you in private.” “Alright.” Chad replies and gives Margaret a kiss on her cheek. Chad then goes inside the house with Garrett, as Neil leaves it. He joins Margaret and me, standing in the yard with nothing to do. Well, I am on watch, but the last two days, we’ve only had three zombies. I don’t know why there isn’t more, but it’s fine by me. “What do you think will happen with those who stays?” Neil asks, sitting down on a lawn chair. Margaret and I do the same.  “I guess they’ll just have to find another way to get to Scotland.” I say, wondering what will actually happen to them. They most likely will die, but that’s not really cheerful to say. “Right.” Neil says. “Maybe they can find an airport or a helicopter.” “You know how to fly a helicopter?” Margaret asks, soudning hopeful. “No, no.” Neil says. “But it’d be more reliable than a boat.” “But if we can’t fly it though...” I say. Neil nods. “I know, just dreaming a little.” We are quiet for a minute or two, then Margaret breaks the silence. “Have you considered staying?” She asks, looking at Neil. Neil takes a deep breath. “I have...” He says. “And I am staying.” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Margaret Wing *Neil Bradson Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks